Summer
by vivamya
Summary: He looked though the window at me. I was shaken. It was the boy from the forest. His eyes held a secret, a fire. He just stared at me, and I stared back
1. Chapter 1 New beginings

Summary:He looked though the window at me. I was shaken, his eyes held a secret, a fire. He just starred at me, and I starred back.

_**(FYI: Edward doesn't exist in this story.) **_

Summer-New Beginings

I watched as the trees flashed by. They were beautiful, the bright green leaves casting an ever moving shadow on the small dirt road. I was with my uncle for the summer, we were now traveling to his big house in a small town. It was right on a lake, and it was always sunny here. I can't quite remember the name of the town, all I knew was that this sure wasn't Forks. In fact I was now in Florida. I wasn't staying with Mom because her and Phil were out on a vacation themselves. I realized i had been lost in my thoughts for quite some time now because the small pick-up like mine had stopped. I looked up to see the house.

I was awe-struck. It was huge! I mean I knew he had a big house but not like this! "Whatch'a think?" I heard my uncle ask. I just looked at him. He was a tall man he wasn't thin but he wasn't fat either. His dirty blonde hair had streakes of grey in it. His eyes were bright, young, but the slight wrinkles on his face said differently. He had thin lips that were often pulled in a smile. I stopped my evaluation and answered him, " It's Big." He just laughed. "I suppose it is, just wait 'till you see the inside and the dock." I smiled and grabbed my bags. I walked slowly behind him up to the front door. He quickly stepped aside and let me go in. He was right. The inside was amazing. It was old, earthy, but it felt cozy. The living room had a huge light brown couch and a small tv. There were plants everywhere. I walked forward touching the polished grain of the wooden pillars that stood scattered all around the room. I just looked back to my uncle, he smiled slightly. "I'll show you your room."

Quickly i scooped up my bags again and followed him up the spiraling staircase. The second floor was spectacular. A large skylight on the ceiling was what caught my attention a large tree swooped over the house creating a flowing pattern on the floors and walls. The sun sweeped through and made glittering pools all around me. It felt like a dream. Uncle cleared his throat, I swiftly looked back to the room he was standing next to. The dark wood door looked amazing. he slowly opened it to reveal a large room with dark wood furniture. The walls and bedding was a shimmering gold and green. What I liked most was the entire back wall faced out over the lake and was completely glass. I gasped.

In a short time I had unpacked and uncle was ready to give me the tour around the property. A short gravel path lead down to and old dock. It seemed plenty sturdy especially since i saw a group of people around my age carelessly jumping off it into the shimmering water. _**(A/N: Bella is only 15)**_ Uncle had told me there were some people here my age but I had doubted it.

One girl saw us approaching. She waved at uncle and dashed out of the water to greet us. She was short, very light blonde hair in a short bob framing her face perfectly. She wore a light blue poka dot bikini. She had a good figure thin, not much muscle. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black. She had small features, all but her eyes which were quite large and gave her an innocent look. She ran straight up to Uncle and hugged him laughing. She then turned to me and in a high but not annoying voice she called, "Hi, I'm Lauri, you must be Bella. I've heard alot about you." She seemed sweet so i politely waved and quietly said hello.

"Hey Laur, would you mind introducing Bells to everyone I wan'na run into town and get some suppies for tonight."

"Sure thing Uncle! Come on Bella." She grabbed my arm and started pulling me twards the dock. When we got there I noticed 3 guys and 4 girls. The guys and three of the girls were playing chicken while one of them watched from the dock. Lauri sat down next her her and pulled me down too. The other girl turned. She looked about 14, she had long wavy brown hair in loose pigtails. She had lots of freckles and a slight sunburn on her cheeks. She smiled gently at me before Lauri introduced us. "Bella This is Amber, Amber this is Uncles neice Bella." Amber whispered a small hello and blushed looking down. Just then we heard a huge splash and looked over to see two of the teams in the water and only one left. "Of course Alice and Emmett win, they always win." I guessed the big burly guy with the short pixie on his shoulders were Alice and Emmett. by now the other two teams surficed.

The first person I saw was a red head and she was gorgeous. Her bright blue eyes shinned and her hair stuck to her face. but oddly enough it worked for her. She looked around 18. The next person I saw was a boy. He was kind of cute he was obviously pretty short maybe 15 looking he had wavy brown hair like Amber's and i figured they were siblings. The next two came up at the same time. The boy had dark blue hair and was super pail, he had black eyes and looked around 16/17-ish it was hard to tell. The girl looked obviously young like 12-ish. Her short blonde hair looked childish around her small round face. She could be Lauri's sister.

Speaking of Lauri she quickly whistled and everyone looked at her, well more me but still. "ok everyone this is Bella, She's Uncle's neice. Bella this is Alice..." she pointed to the pixie like one, "Emmett..." the big burly one, "Clair..." she pointed to her 'sister', " Brandon..." the one who looked like Amber's brother, "Mandy..." the pretty one," Josh..." the blue haired one, "and... Hey where's Cole?" Everyone looked around except Mandy. "Where do you think he is, Where is he always?" she said with a snarl. It was obvious she wasn't the biggest fan of this Cole guy.

After hangin out with everyone for a while I decided to head back to the house and then take a walk. I quickly changed into some better walking shoes and grabbed my I-pod. I set out around the lake. I carefully walked into the forest surrounding the lake and started on a trail I found. Slowly I walked humming along to my song playing softly in my ears. Soon a new song filled my head. It didn't seem familiar though. I quickly looked on the tiny screen only to see it had turned off. Then where was the music coming from? I looked around. A small glimmer caught my eye. It was a necklace. Around the neck of a boy. I froze.

He looked so peacefull nothing like the image he was protraying. His long, dark brown hair swooped lightly to the side. Over his closed eyes. He wore a red and black plaid shirt over a black wife beater and black skinny jeans. He looked around 16.

He played a soft song on his guitar. I hadn't realized how long I was just standing and staring, untill the music stopped and he looked up at me. His dark green eyes peirced me and I couldn't look away.

**_A/N Ok so this is only the first chapter (obviously) but I'm not sure if I sould continue. I am going to start writing the rest of it and if I get a good response (even if it is only 2 or 3 people) I'll post the rest of it._**

**_So let me know if I should continue and tips are welcome. By the way know I need to edit a bit and ill work on it._**


	2. Chapter 2 The boy

_**(A/N: OK so I would just like to thank any of you that actually take the time to read my story. It means alot to me. So thank you. :)**_

_**Oh and I forgot to do this last chapter but obviously twilight doesn't belong to me!)**_

Summer- The boy

Before I knew what was happening I was running. I was running away from the boy on the rock. Obviously the boy was Cole but I don't know what happened. I made my way down the path back to the house and the dock, I barely even noticed when Lauri called my name.

We had a camp fire that night, it was odd. Emmett got marshmallow goop in Alice's and Mandy's hair. This caused them to chase him all around until they ended up tackling him into the water. For being such small and dainty girls they sure had some power. Josh got too close to the fire and singed his blue bangs. Clair fell asleep around 10:30 and the adults all left us down there as they turned in for the night.

It was now around 11:00 and we had moved on to playing truth or dare. "OK Emmett I dare you to run around the fire screaming at the top of your lungs." Amber said quietly. He got up with a glint in his eyes and ran full speed around the fire screaming as high and as loud as possible. "What the hell is going on here!" I didn't recognize the voice as any of the adults so I looked up. It was the boy, from the forest. "Cole you came!" Lauri screamed and ran up to hug him. "I would have expected you to ditch us."

"Ha, not a chance little sister. You know I can't miss the first fire." He smiled and I felt light headed. He had a perfect smile it was a half smile one that said he cared or was happy but still not to mess with him. It suited him perfectly. "Well good we were just playing truth or dare!" Emmett yelled snapping me out of my assessment. " You can sit with Bella. Bella move over so Cole can sit." I quickly scooted over on the small log. Cole looked over noticing me for the first time. Remembrance_** (A/N: is that even a word?) **_flashed in his eyes. I looked down as he walked over to me. He sat without a fuss and asked, "So who's turn is it?"

Many dares later, and yes only dares were aloud no truth offered, we had gone through Josh streaking, Alice singing with Emmett as back-up,Brandon's sock puppet talking, Mandy skinny dipping, Amber exploding a marshmallow, and Cole arguing with his imaginary friend. It was Alice's turn to ask. "Bella, I dare you to make out with Cole!" I flushed red and looked to the boy sitting next to me, he was glaring at Alice. "Alice anything but that I mean I just meet him like ten minuets ago!"

"Actually Bella it was almost an hour ago and there are no chickens in this game you have to do it." I just looked at Cole again, he was looking at me. He didn't seem mad or upset at all. In fact he had a cocky smirk on his face as if saying 'you know you want to.' That did it I pulled his mouth to mine. He set straight into action quickly sucking and biting my lower lip. I tangled my hands into his hair, it felt like silk in my hands. That seemed to give him more encouragement, he ran his toung along my lips. I opened immediately and his toung shot in quickly twisting together. It turned into a battle for dominance. It was now I realized I was pressed up against him and yet it didn't seem close enough, I had to get closer. I tugged and twisted his hair desperate to fill any space between us. His arms pushed around my waist one hand on my lower back the other on my neck. By now i was practically straddling him over the small log.

A cough brought me back to reality that we were being watched by 7 other people. Immediately I pushed away from him breaking the amazing kiss. I looked up to see the shocked faces of my new friends. I blushed a deep red and buried my face in the over sized sleeves of my jacket. "Um i think that ends our little game." Alice said quickly. I could tell Cole was staring at me but I didn't dare look at him. If I did I knew I would just start that whole fiasco again. I did look up to see Alice, Emmett, Amber, Mandy, Josh,Brandon all get up and start for their houses. Lauri was still looking between me and Cole like we had two heads each. She noticed everyone leaving and quickly got up herself. "Cole... um I'm headin home now... um you know Dad's rules... so um ya." With that she left. So now it was only me and the boy I just had an amazingly hott make out session with. "Um I guess I better head home." I stuttered and was about to get up when I felt a rough hand grab my arm. My eyes flashed up to his. They shimmered in the glow of the fire and made my mouth water slightly. For a second he just looked at me then slowly moved in and gave me a sweet kiss. "See you tomorrow Babe." With that he winked and left me dazed and confused. I cleared my head and walked home.

**_(A/N Thanks for reading this i'll have the next chapter soon hopefully. I can't just write I need to get an idea first and sometimes that takes a while. But thanks for reading, any thing i could work on just let me know very open to tips and ideas_**

**_Also I have pictures of the characters on my page other than Uncle and Clair so if you have any ideas or if you find a picture let me know! :) )_**


	3. Chapter 3 Lake Day

_**(A/N Oh by the way Bella has a little more style but she is closer to a punk/rock/dark style not like in them books. It is just that i dress like this alot and it is easier to find things for the stroy when they have a touch of me in it so ya sorry for any confussion.)**_

I woke up and all the nights previous events flooded back to me. I groaned and burried my face in the pillow. Of course everyone else had plans other than letting me hide in my room the entire day, because Lauri was throwing rocks and sticks at my window and yelling at me to get my ass out of bed and down to the dock. Again I groaned and just threw a pillow at the window. I hoped she would see it and get the hint that I didn't want to be bothered. She sighed angrily and I heard her walk towards the dock.

Ten minuets later the twigs and rocks started again this time faster. Then It was Lauri, Alice and Emmett all screaming at me again. I huffed and walked to the window. "I'm not coming out, the only way you could get me out of this house is by dragging me." and with that I slammed my window shut again. I fell back into my bed and wallowed in my embarrassment.

I sat for twenty minuets thinking they had finally given up when suddenly I was flying off my bed. While in the air I noticed a large figure in my room. Emmett. Crap did they seriously send Emmett up here to drag me out... wait how the hell did he get in my house, let alone my room! "Belly bear! Now do you want to change out of your pj's into your swimsuit and join us at the lake or would you rather I throw you in right now clothes and all?" His voice was teasing but I could sense the real threat in his words. "Ugh fine I'll meet you outside in ten minuets." I said slowly.

"But Bellsy-boo I don't believe you. How do I know that you wont just lock me out?" Dang Emmett had one of his smart moments. Just then Alice and Lauri walked in. They whispered something to Emmett and he just walked out my door. They turned to me and smiled. "Ok Bella we are going to help you get ready but Emmett is right outside and ready to drag you out and throw you in the lake. so just take this and get changed." with that she handed me a small black bag and pushed me into my bathroom.

I slowly opened up the small bag and peered inside. I pulled out a white bikini with black and red/pink lipstick patterns all over it. _**(A/N Pic on profile) **_It was cute I liked it but it made no sense that I couldn't wear my own swim suit. I sighed and finished getting ready.

When I walked out Alice and Lauri were sitting on my bed and just talking. When they noticed me they jumped up and started pulling me down the stairs and out of the house. They didn't let go of me until we were outside and Emmett came over and threw me over his shoulder. I was screaming as he ran down the path to the dock, and well I guess it turned into a game of catch. For then I was being passed around the dock from person to person. Alice and Lauri worked together along with the teams of Amber and Josh, Emmett and Clair, Mandy and Brandon stood out and Cole was m.i.a. Finally the game stopped when Emmett tossed me into the water. I came up sputtering and glaring at my new friends on the dock.

After the little game everyone clamed down and joined me in the water. Currently Emm was launching Alice off of his shoulders and she was doing little tricks in the air, like spinning or flipping or sticking a pose before hitting the water. They truned it into a contest with Lauri and Clair. Amber, Mandy and I were being the judges. Brandon and Josh were trying to dunk eachother near the shore. Lauri sprung out of the water launching Clair a few feet into the air she did a simple twist and a ninja kick before splashing back into the water. Alice sprung higher off of Emm's shoulders and did a flip and landed in a cannon ball back into the water. They came but up and looked at us expectantly. Amber gave Alice a 7, and Clair a 6. Mandy gave them both 8's and I gave them both 7's. Lauri was looking behind me when she quickly smiled and waved. All of us turned to see Cole walking twards us. I quickly blushed and looked back down at me feet resting in the water.

When Cole approached there was an awkward silence in the group. They were all glancing between me and Cole like I was going to pounce on him. Lauri was the one who broke the silence first. "Hey we were just going to start a chicken war. Do you want to play?" Chicken? Since when were we going to play chicken? I looked at her simply shrugged with an evil glint in her eye. That was when Alice pipped up. "Ya! Every one has a partner other than Bella so would you mind being hers?" Oh those evil witches. I will get them I looked around to see Emmett standing next to Alice, Lauri and Clair, Amber and Brandon, Mandy and Josh. Yep everyone was in on it. I sighed and looked up to the boy standing above me.

_**(A/N I know I know it was a horriable way to end this chapter but i couldn't think of how to end it and i didn't want it to keep going.**_

_**I promise that the next one will be up really shortly.**_

_**Well the game I got from when me, my brother, and our friends Audra and Carter went on a vacation we kept playing this and were getting a bunch of random people to judge it for us.)**_


	4. Chapter 4 Chicken

**_(A/N Ugh sorry it took so long I have had so much homework lately and just alot going on and I havent had much time to work on it. I've found that I pretty much can only write at night. I would love to dedicate this chapter to my 1st reveiwer LEtXtheXRainxfall, It mean so much to me so thank you! Enjoy!)_**

**_Oh and Twilight doesnt belong to me, never has never will. :)_**

I sighed and looked up at Cole. He was glaring at Alice and Lauri. He looked down at me and shrugged, then he held out his hand to help me up. What I didn't expect was for him to thorw me over his shoulder and bolt off the dock into the water. As soon as I broke the surfice I heard everyone's laughter. I just crossed my arms and started pouting. This made them laugh harder. "Oh, Come on Bella it was funny." Cole tried reasoning. I wouldn't listen and I just turned away from him. I squeaked when I felt his arms wrap around my waist and him breath in my ear. "Come on Babe I'm sorry." Finally I sighed and turned to him.

For the first time since entering the water against my will I remembered I was still in my now soaked jean shorts and baggy blue tank top. I pulled Cole's arms off of me and headed toward the dock. Carefully I hoisted myself up struggling with the added weight of my dripping clothes. When up I peeled off my shorts and top and threw them to the side. I turned back to the group now in only my swim suit. Alice was looking happy that I was wearing what she told me too and Cole was just staring at me with a smirk on his face. Quickly I ran to the edge of the dock and jumped off. I landed very close to Josh and soaked his hair even more.

Cole had gotten out of the water for a little while to dry off himself, he jumped in with his clothes on too. Untill now I thought no one had remembered the whole conversation about the chicken fight. " Alright well I think its time for the chicken fight!" Alice squeaked. I just glared at her again and looked at Cole. He shrugged again and started to pull off his shirt. Oh. My. God. Day-um that boy was fine. His chest was lean and he had a slight hint of a six pack, his swim trunks sat low on his hips. I think I was drooling because Alice snapped me out of my trance. "Close your mouth Bells you dont want to be catching flies." I just glared at her again before Turning back to the boy. He had an eye brow cocked and his smirk on his face. Soon he ran and jumped off the dock landing next to me.

So it seemed as though we had 5 teams, Alice and Emm, Lauri and Clair, Amber and Brandon, Mandy and Josh, and finally me and Cole. The boys and Lauri quickly dunked under the water. It seemed as though Alice and Emmett had played this many times before because in less than 5 seconds Alicde was up on his shoulders and they were ready to go. Amber and Brandon on the other hand were fumbling to get their balance. I was so absorbed in watching the other teams that I screamed when I felt two hands pulling my legs over Cole's shoulders. He suddenly broke the surfice and I was about two feet taller. He had obviously played before because he was completely steady while I was skirming around trying to find my balance.

When I finally got it i looked around to see everyone ready and eyeing up their first oponents. Alice was looking at me and mouthed 'Team?' I nodded slightly as she looked toward Mandy and looked back to me the question in her eyes. I slightly nodded again. Emmett looked around too and shouted "GO!" With that Cole looked at me for direction and I just tilted my head towards Mandy and Josh who were already fighting Alice and Emmett. He simply rushed forward and rammed into Josh effectively knocking them into the water. I looked around to see Amber struggling to fight off Clair. I looke toward Alice again and she nodded. I tapped Coles shoulder and pointed to the fighting teams. Alice did the same and the guys dashed forward. We first started by knocking Clair off of Lauri's shoulders into the water. Alice then twisted backwards and pushed Amber just enough to throw her off balance and into the water with a splash.

Now it was me and Ally Play fighting while Cole and Emm were trying to wrestle as well as they could without throwing us off. I looked gain to Ally and she giggled and nodded. I held up my fingers and counted down from three. At three we both plunged backwards dragging the boys down with us. Me and Ally came up and started laughing. The boys came up sputtering and gasping. They both looked like drowned rats. They quickly started to look for me and Alice but by now we had swam to the dock and were hurrying to get out of the water. I had just pulled out of the water and was about to sit on the dock when a hand encircled my ankle. I yelped and splashed back into the water. Two toned arms craddled me just above the surfice. I whiped my hair off of my face and looked up to see the already familiar, stunning green eyes. He was smiling devilishly. Oh Shit.

**_(A/N Sigh Finally I finished. Yay! Sorry it took so long I actually had to rewrite this entire chapter more than once because my computer kept crashing. Sorry! Anyway hope you liked it I'll start on the next chappie really soon. Thanks for reading, comments, help, pointers, anything is welcome!)_**


	5. Chapter 5 ATVs and Shopping

Chapter 5-ATVs, Shopping

_**(A/N yay I'm happy that the story is doing well. i would love a few more reviewers but I'm not going to have to get a certain amount before updating like some of the authors here do. Well thanks for the support i am working as hard as i can on this along with the rest of my busy life ;) but ya here's chapter 5!)**_

"Did you think you could get away from me Bella? You should know better than that." He said this all with a smirk on his face and a devilish look in his eyes. I gulped and tried to squirm my way out of his embrace. HE just tightened his arms and laughed. I yelped as he started out of the water and up the dock. Once out of the water he changed my position and threw me over his shoulder.

All this time I was squirming and hitting his back and he didn't seem to notice. He simply kept walking to the end of the dock. When there he paused like he was thinking something over. then he quickly twisted me back over his shoulder so I was now in front of him. This is the first time in noticed Emmett standing on the dock like the was waiting for something. Before I knew it my legs were knocked out from under me and i went flailing back into the water. Luckily my flailing knocked Cole off balance too and he went crashing in after me. He deserved it.

I came up sputtering and trying to find my footing on the slippery, mossy ground of the lake. After a few seconds I was able to gather myself enough to see the rest of the group talking about something. They weren't even paying attention to us. I walked over passing Cole in the process but not acknowledging him in the slightest. Mandy was suggesting something and Alice seemed very excited about it.

As I got closer the more I heard they were talking about going into town for some shopping and all that. I knew from experience the only clothing stores in town were Clarabelle's Chic Shop, which in truth was not at all cool they sold t-shirts and one piece suits and anything modest. Rudy's was the only good store there you could find some decent clothes, short shorts, tank tops and tube tops, bikinis, almost anything that a regular shopper at CCS would never be caught dead in. There were some kinky knack stores and the Convenience store. There was the dinner and Maribelle Moose's Ice cream parlor and yes that is the real name.

I zoned back into the conversation and started listening more intently. Alice and Lauri wanted to get the girls all matching outfits and bikinis. Mandy wanted to get some more nail polish and bubble gum. The guys didn't seem very happy but when Clair brought up that she wanted to go get ice cream they all perked up. "Um, Guys? How are we even going to get to town? We can't walk it will take too long and none of us can drive or have a car." Alice stopped to think for a second and got her devilish look. She motioned the guys and Lauri over and whispered to them. They all smiled and ran off toward the big garage in between Uncle's house and Amber and Brandon's house. A few minuets later all of us girls ,with the exception of Lauri, were on the dock getting dry and putting our clothes back on. That's when we heard the deep rumbling coming towards us. We looked over to see all of the guys riding towards us on ATVs.I have to say, Cole looked hot. He traded out his swim trunks for Dark green cargo shorts. He was still shirtless and his muscles flexed as he rode towards us. They all stopped in front of the dock and everyone other than me ran over to their siblings. Clair rode with Lauri so that left me with Cole, not that I minded in the least. I walked over to him smiling slightly. He took off his helmet and smiled back at me shaking his hair out. He handed me a helmet and said lightly, " Come on babe." With that he pulled his helmet back on and revved the engine.I pulled on the helmet and carefully hopped on behind him and wound my arms around his waist pressing my head into his shoulder. "You ready?" I could barely hear him through the helmets and the engine but I just nodded. That's all he needed 'cause he sped down the path with the others following close behind us.

We rode into town and oddly enough we didn't get yelled at once for driving these things in the streets. They must be used to it after all these years I guess. Cole Parked us in front of Rudy's and pulled off his helmet again shaking his hair. He then turned to me, i now just noticing my arms were still wrapped around his waist and I was starring at him. I quickly moved away from him and blushed, even though you couldn't see it through the helmet. I heard the rest of the gang pull in beside us and pull off all of their helmets. I quickly pulled off mine too and shook out my hair. It was still slightly damp from swimming.

Alice was already off of the ATV and walking into the store Mandy and Lauri not far behind. I hopped off of the ATV and set the helmet down on the seat of it. I looked up at Cole and saw he was looking at me too. I looked away embarrassed and started heading into the store. I got three steps before I felt his warm hand encircle mine. I smiled to my self and just kept walking with him at my side. We walked into Rudy's and I immediately spotted Alice flying through the store. Mandy was looking through their nail polish and Lauri was trying too keep up with Alice. I noticed Amber walked up next to me with Clair by her side. They guys were all sulking behind us, but Cole was still holding my hand. I just sighed and lead him over the the swim suits and started looking through the racks.

I was debating between a Red string bikini with black zebra stripes or a Dark blue tube top one with silver stars. In a second I felt two warm hands on my hips and his hot breath by my ear. "Which one should I get?" I asked him. "Hmmmmm... I like this one." with that he pulled out a one piece but I wasn't quite sure if you could call it that. It had a tube top with strings making it a halter and had small cuts on the sides and a large diamond down the middle that started right under my chest and went down a few inches past my belly button. It was a dark purple, almost black, and on the top it had small silver beads stitched in a design to make it look like it was dripping. I loved it. Sure it was a little on the slutty side but who cares. I snatched it from him and ran to the changing rooms. I could tell he was following me but I didn't care.

I quickly got into the new suit and truth be told it made me look hot! It gave me cleavage i never thought I could achieve. It made me look thinner than i was before and made my legs look longer. I peeked out of the dressing room to see Cole sitting in a chair just opposite the room. I giggled and opened the door. I stepped out and did a little spin. "What do you think?" I asked with a laugh and another spin. He sat unmoving with his mouth open. I giggled again and walked towards him. I bent down in front of him a little just to torture him. that seemed to snap him out of it because before I knew it I was straddling his lap and he was looking at me with eyes full of lust. I gulped and asked, "Wha... what are you doing." He didn't answer me but he simply pressed his lips to mine. This was a kiss full of need. I put my hands on his chest and felt him shiver. I smiled slightly while his lips ravished mine.

Of course we had to be interupted. The gang had just walked into the dressing rooms and were now shocked. I pushed away from Cole effectively landing me on my ass. Emmett broke the silence with a loud guffaw. I blushed tomato red and bolted back into the dressing room to put back on my clothes. "Bella don't put on your clothes just yet i found the outfits and I want you to try yours on." with that she threw the clothes over the door and I heard 4 other doors close.

I looked at the outfit she had gotten us. When I put it on the shirt came to slightly above my ribcage. It was neon green and very loose one of the shoulders drooped down and left only the string of my bikini showing. The shorts where a piece of barely there material. The dark jean barely covered my ass and the front had holes all up the little part of my thigh the shorts would have covered. I pulled my hair back with the green headband she gave me. With the very recent make out session my hair was messy and I couldn't tame it with my fingers. it looked good though the wild hair stuck up off of my head and gave it volume. I stepped out to find everyone else out too. Alice had a bright yellow shirt, Mandy a bright pink, Amber a light blue, and Lauri had a cherry red one. Each of us had matching headbands and the same shorts. "Wow."

**_(haha yay finally i finished this chapter sorry for the wait i had alot going on. a friend of mine is having me edit a story of hers and it is a lot of work. Please read it when I put it up it is kind of interesting. Well anyway I seriously was up till 3:30 am working on this. Pretty much i can only write at night when i am really tired or something. I'm odd I know! But anyway thanks for the support!_** -Vivamya!"


	6. Sorry

_**Please please please read this i know i hate these things too but i really need you guys to read it**_

_**A/N OK I know you will hate me for this but this isn't a chapter. I hate these things too so ill make it short. I have been super busy lately, like almost no free time. Also i havent had any ideas and major writing block. I have a main idea for the next Chapter just no time and no inspiration for it. So I am really sorry but if you have any ideas or tips to get past writers block anything is appreciated.**_

_** Also I had another idea I know it probably isn't the best but it is winter here and it is really hard to write about summer when it is snowing out. So my idea was to maybe postpone the writing of this story until at least the spring.**_

_**Please please let me know about anything i would love to hear from you guys and tips about what i should do! Thanks, lots of love -Vivamya**_


End file.
